sdoricafandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Items in Sdorica can be obtained through Market, Region Exploration, Ventures, Story, Events and Missions. These items are mainly then used for the resonance, though there are some items used for infusion and crafting. Resonance Materials Currently, most items in Sdorica fall under the category of Resonance Materials. The list of resonance materials is: Items obtained by clearing specific tests. Rarity R, SR, and SSR. Can be bought by using market. *Tear of Ancient Dragon (SSR) can be purchase from 300 to 350 Crystal *Tear of Dragon Slayer (SR) can be purchase from 75 to 85 Crystal *Tear of Valiant Warrior (R) can be purchase for 2000 Curren Items obtained through various region explorations. Rarity R and SR. Can be bought by using market. SR variant *Historic Stone Tablet (Monday) can be purchase for 2000 Curren each *Blessed Bear Carving (Tuesday) can be purchase for 2000 Curren each *Ancient Seed (Wednesday) can be purchase for 2000 Curren each *Divine Candelabrum (Thursday) can be purchase for 2000 Curren each *Sacred Tree Branch (Friday) can be purchase for 2000 Curren each *Spirited Snake Carving (Saturday) can be purchase for 2000 Curren each *Prodigy Puppet (Sunday) can be purchase for 2000 Curren each R variant *Prairie Stone Tablet (Monday) can be purchase for 1000 Curren each *Brave Bear Carving (Tuesday) can be purchase for 1000 Curren each *Dried Seed (Wednesday) can be purchase for 1000 Curren each *Bright Candelabrum (Thursday) can be purchase for 1000 Curren each *Maple Tree Branch (Friday) can be purchase for 1000 Curren each *Striking Snake Carving (Saturday) can be purchase for 1000 Curren each *Playful Puppet (Sunday) can be purchase for 1000 Curren each Resonance Soul Energy *Items used as a resonance source. Three variations: gold, black and white. Rarity R, SR, and SSR. *Gold SSR Energy can be purchase for 500 Curren each *Black SSR Energy can be purchase for 500 Curren each *White SSR Energy can be purchase for 500 Curren each *Gold SR Energy can be purchase for 200 Curren each *Black SR Energy can be purchase for 200 Curren each *White SR Energy can be purchase for 200 Curren each *Gold R Energy can be purchase for 50 Curren each *Black R Energy can be purchase for 50 Curren each *White R Energy can be purchase for 50 Curren each Character Minerals *Items specific to characters and used for resonance. Other Items *Million Infuse Bookmarks and Time Bookmarks are used for infusions. *Origin Stones are used for Contract Crafting. Notes *Missions will reward watchers with Curren upon obtaining region resonance materials for the first time. *Missions will reward watchers with crystal upon obtaining character minerals for the first time. *Treasure chest and guild chest can be obtained to provide resonance materials. *Completing training quest will provide the necessary materials for Tica, Naya and Pang to resonate to their SR units. *Daily events rotate from region to region and are an easy way to obtain region resonance materials. *Hidden Treasure event allows players to obtain character minerals of units in their party. See Also Category:Mechanics Category:Systems